Rhythm of the Night
by BritishPixie
Summary: Enticed out for a night of fun with his brother and his friends, Loki and his girlfriend end up on the dance floor, where he has a surprise for her. Contest entry from the Loki's Dirty Whispers tumblr winter fanfiction contest.


This is this year's entry in the Loki's Dirty Whispers tumblr fanfiction contest. As with the previous entry, Forever Yours, there are FIVE phrases Loki says that are not mine. Actually, that's not quite true, I did submit one of them. ANYWAYS. The phrases in italics are NOT MINE, but taken from the site as per the requirements of the contest.

I don't own Loki, I so wish I did.

* * *

You fidget in the dress, smoothing out the full skirt and the corset that holds tight to your body. The outfit is no more revealing than anything you have worn while dancing competitively, and yet you can't help but think that you look a mess in the green ensemble.

Loki leans close to kiss your cheek, gently nuzzling your ear. "Relax, darling. _You are a creature of exquisite grace and beauty. Never question that I am the envy of every man here tonight._" You blush and turn to kiss the god on the lips before heading to the bar with him.

Spanish music blasts through the speakers as you both approach Thor and Jane, already seated at a table with drinks.

"I'm surprised at the choice of venue, brother," Loki comments dryly, chuckling as the blond thunderer winces a bit.

"It was not my idea. This is the lady Darcy's doing." Thor points out onto the dance floor, where you can see the intern in a tight red dress dancing like a mad woman.

"She's here for the tequila," Jane offers. "I think she's already had enough."

You turn your head to talk to Loki, but the smile dies on your lips as you see him staring very intently at his shoes. "Loki? Are you alright?" He doesn't answer right away, but chews his bottom lip nervously before looking over at you.

"_Dance with me._" He offers his hand to you, leaving you blinking in puzzlement. "Please, dance with me, before I lose my nerve." You take his hand and let him lead you out onto the dance floor, unsure of what will happen now. He had never shown any interest in dancing before, beyond watching you compete in ballroom and Latin competitions. The song changes, then, to Valeria's cover of "Rhythm of the Night". Puzzlement turns to outright shock as he begins moving with you, guiding you into the comfortable rhythm of a salsa dance.

"Did... did you take lessons?" you ask incredulously as he spins you out, then back tightly against him.

"A few. I am a quick learner, as you well know. I took several classes at different difficulties so I could learn all I could." You glance down as you move back and forth through the other dancers, watching his footwork- impeccable, as usual for something he puts his mind to. His hand squeezes your hip as he presses you close again, and you look up into his smoldering green eyes. "I see why you enjoy it so."

Spinning and grinding together, his suit makes his elegant body look all the more enticing. In spite of Loki's bravado, you can tell he's practiced quite a bit to learn this for you. During a break in the spirited music for the singer to rap in Spanish, your partner raises your arms over your head, guiding you to sway your hips to the music. His hands slowly trail down your arms and shoulders. They caress the curve of your breasts through the fabric of the corset, hands soon replaced by lips that glide over your skin. He nearly is kneeling in front of you, hands moving to grasp your backside through the knee length skirt.

Loki looks up at you devilishly as he stands sharply, pulling you against him with his leg pressed between yours. You moan as the muscle of his legs presses against your dampened panties, grinding with the music. "_I can feel your heat..._" Loki practically growls before spinning you, pressing you back against him so you can fully feel his erection against your back, "_Are you wet for me?_" He kisses your neck and shoulder as you dance. His movements become slightly less refined and practiced while you move together now, lust taking precedence over impressing you. He pulls you up against him and kisses you passionately, making you forget everything but his tongue sliding along yours, thrusting...

Whistles and cheers from Thor, Jane, and the slightly inebriated Darcy jar you out of your reverie. You look back up at Loki, his eyes darkened with lust. "I think we should retire, don't you agree?" You can do nothing more than nod and wave a hasty good bye to the remaining trio as he pulls you off the dance floor and out the door. You can explain later.

Once you are out of the club and down the alley out back, Loki's magic spirits the both of you home, to the bedroom. Finally in familiar surroundings, his full passion can be unleashed. He picks you up easily and walks you to the bed. He doesn't even bother with removing clothes except for the silk panties that cover your bottom. Those he rips off. The skirt is pushed up, the trickster growling at the crinoline as he kneels.

With the skirt now covering his head, you can no longer see him between your spread legs, but you can sure as hell feel him. His teeth nip your thighs above the garters holding your stockings to your legs. His hands spread you further; you can hear his dark laugh as he feels your body trembling under his touch. A cry escapes your lips as his tongue moves up the crease of your sex, pushing inside you for a moment.

"_You taste like sin._" The whisper is said against your dripping cunt, but you can hear him as perfectly as if he was right next to you. Another long lick to gather up the nectar you have given him so far, then he is attacking your clit with such ferocity you almost come right on the spot. He is ravenous, tongue thrashing as he sucks hard at the little bundle of nerves. Another cry is ripped from you as he thrusts two fingers deep inside you, rapidly moving in and out. Your body writhes as he expertly draws pleasure from you with his mouth and fingers, moving in perfect tandem in a much darker, more erotic dance.

His name is screamed as your climax overtakes you, hardly able to recover as he simply doesn't stop there. Your bucking hips are held in his iron grip as he continues his assault. "Loki, please," you pant, struggling to keep your voice level, "I need you to fuck me..." Perhaps he didn't hear you, as he only speeds up the pounding of his fingers within you. He doesn't even slow down when a second orgasm crests, though he does raise his head out of the layers of the skirt to watch you.

Finally, his fingers slow and pull out of you to be licked clean. As you gasp for breath, he smiles down at you like a cat that has caught the canary. "I could do that all night... Drink you in... Make you scream..." he growls, kissing you. You taste yourself on his lips, and you moan in further need. He shifts to kneel between your legs, pushing the skirt up to expose your still sensitive folds to the night air of your shared apartment. His fingers stroke you back into readiness, making sure you are dripping for him again before he unzips the black dress trousers.

You moan as he rubs the head of his cock against your folds, an echoing moan escaping Loki's lips as he strokes his hand up and down the shaft to spread your wetness over it. He grins as you look up at him, pleading with him to thrust inside you, make you his once more.

"Would that I had a camera... _You look so innocent in the moment before I fill you._ I wish all could see such a look... And yet, I am selfish... I wish for no other man to touch you, or see you laid out before him in such a splendid banquet of eroticism." You whimper as he slides inside you, inch by glorious inch, until he is fully inside. "None other shall hear your cries of pleasure as I take you."

"Unless the neighbors hear us again and complain," you manage to quip before he slides almost completely out of you, only to thrust home again, hard and fast. You clutch tightly at his shoulders, nails digging into his coat as fingers scramble for purchase in a world filled with nothing but his cock drilling into you. His hands grip your hips and raise them to meet his as the wet sounds of skin hitting skin mingle with your moans and cries, and his groans of your name.

You come suddenly and without warning, your body spasming under his. Your head is still spinning as he pulls out of you roughly and turns you over and pulls you up to your knees. He thrusts in from behind, your face pressed into the covers of the bed. The same frantic pace rules his motions as he slams into you again and again. "My darling girl... My queen... My love..." You can hear his raspy murmurs of adoration even as your body tightens around his yet again.

"Loki, please..." The god knows what you desire, to see his face as you come together this last time. He pulls out and flips you again, thrusting in again, barely missing a beat. This dance he certainly knows all too well. Your faces hover inches apart as he drives desperately into you, eyes meeting and locking. "I love you, Loki... I love you so much..." you whimper before gasping and crying out. Your muscles milk his cock as he continues to thrust, finally losing his rhythm and spasming within you. His hot seed fills you as he cries out, burying his face in your shoulder.

He simply lays that way for a moment as you both struggle for air, not pulling out of you, even after his member had softened inside you. "I am truly selfish..." he murmurs against your skin. He raises his head and strokes his hand over your face gently. "I want, more than anything, for you to be mine alone. For eternity." He kisses your forehead, tears pricking his eyes. "I wish to be the father of your children, to make a family with you. To be yours as you are mine. I wish to marry you, my darling." You smile broadly, your own vision swimming with tears.

"Of course I'll marry you, Loki. Silly god, as if I'd have anyone else." He laughs, hugging you close once again. "We should go back to that club and celebrate, if you're not too tired."

"Actually..." he purrs, fingers nimbly untying the strings of your corset and loosening it enough for him to pull down the cups covering your breasts. His tongue circles one of your nipples before sucking it into hardness. The clenching of your muscles caresses his cock back to life, rock hard within you once more. "I had hoped to celebrate another way..." He repeats on the other breast, taking you throwing back your head with a cry to mean that you have no intention of leaving the bed. "Good. Glad you agree." You squeal as he thrusts into you again, making love to you.


End file.
